Funeral
by Karmele
Summary: Theodore Nott recibió la noticia de la muerte de su padre en Azkaban tras pasar unos meses como prisionero tras la derrota de Voldemort. ¿como se tomó la noticia el joven?


Bienvenidos a mi segundo onestoh de Harry Potter

DISCLAIMER: Todo lo que reconozcan en la historia pertenece a JK Rowling. Solo la historia es mia.

La historia transcurre después de la derrota de Voldemort, el fin de la guerra mágica, transcurre al cabo de unos meses. Todos los mortifagos son enviados a Azkaban.

Espero que lo disfrutéis leyendo y muchas gracias por entrar aquí.

* * *

**FUNERAL**

Theodore abrió violentamente la puerta de su habitación. En un arranque de ira, echó las manos rápidamente sobre la mesilla de noche que se ubicaba al lado de su cama y tiró de ella con tanta rabia y fuerza, que empotró contra el armario y quedó añicos tanto la mesilla como el armario. Cogió su almohada y tiró de la tela destrozándola provocando que las plumas blancas volaran por unos instantes antes de comenzar a descender lentamente.

Atrás quedo el chico tranquilo, serio y retraído.

Atrás quedo el chico calmado, tranquilo, pacifico.

En Slytherin le respetaban y no tenía ningún enemigo, pero tampoco nadie a quién pudiera llamar amigo, sólo llamaba compañeros. Por eso de algún modo sentía, que su padre aunque no había recibido ninguna muestra física de afecto, fue la única persona que había compartido toda una vida junto a él, de alguna manera su padre siempre estaba ahí.

Pues hoy toda su disciplina y austeridad se convirtieron en furia y descontrol. Siguió destrozando la habitación, cogió un grueso libro que estaba encima de su cama y la arrojó con todas su fuerzas contra la ventana. El cristal rompió por completo. Se pasó las manos por la cara frotándose. No oyó como se abría la puerta de su casa, no oyó como unos pasos subían por las escaleras, no oyó como se acercaba a su habitación, estaba tan cegado de ira que no le importó. Notó como el agarraban del brazo para intentar detenerlo pero él se liberó del contacto con impaciencia, como si no hubiese dado cuenta de que ahí había una persona.

- ¡ya basta Theo! – replicó una voz vieja femenina.

Giró bruscamente hacia la persona y se encontró con su vecina, una anciana que vivía en la casa contigua. Sus ojos relucieron, coléricos, y por un momento aparecieron completamente negros, dos inmensas pupilas como pozos sin fondo, mirando a su vecina sin reconocerla, al principio. Sobreponiéndose al acceso de ira, dejo caer un libro que había cogido justamente después de lanzar el primero. La anciana no hizo ningún gesto, ningún movimiento, no dijo una palabra. Solo miró al joven con un profundo de comprensión en la mirada. Se alejó dejando a un Theodore más calmado pero totalmente destrozado.

Esa misma noche, la víspera del funeral, Theodore no pegó ojo en toda la noche. Permaneció despierto toda la noche escuchando con desconsuelo el tamborileo de las gotas de lluvia sobre el tejado y golpeando sobre los cristales de las ventanas.

Llegado el domingo, el día del funeral.

Pero ¿acudiría alguien?

No, efectivamente no.

El joven no necesitó encontrar los motivos por el que nadie acudiría a un funeral de un mortifago.

Llegó temprano para el funeral, el sol aun no había salido, cruzo el pequeño y silencioso cementerio cubierto por una ligera niebla. Pero al cabo de unos minutos, el día se fue cambiando, la niebla se fue levantando, a una luz grisácea por las densas nubes que adornaban el cielo y a su vez impedía la visión del sol. Localizó su tumba, después de vagar por largo tiempo por silencioso cementerio, alzó la mirada hacia las letras esculpidas en la lapida

_Aquí yace Alexander Nott_

_1954 – 2001_

Pronto un hombre con una sotana irrumpió entre Theodore y la lapida, hizo la señal de la cruz con la mano derecha y seguidamente recito una oración. Thedore permaneció de pie pacientemente durante todo el momento que duró la oración. Casi ni prestó atención al significado de las palabras que salían de la boca del cura. En cuanto el cura terminó su trabajo se alejó rapidamente, dejando al joven mirando fijamente a un punto de la lapida.

Al cabo de unos segundos observó como su vecina anciana se acercaba hacia él, su mirada sin vida se encontró con la de la anciana y en su ramo de flores rosas blancas que sostenía entre sus viejas manos, para luego depositarlas en una esquina de la tumba de su padre. La anciana miró al joven una ultima mirada triste mientras se alejaba dejando una vez mas solo a Theodore.

"_Hasta nunca papá"_ en cierto modo, pensó, que ya le había dicho adiós, el día que metieron a su padre prisionero en Azkaban.

- Señor Theodore Nott

Al volverse se encontró con un hombre, de edad madura, desconocido, vestia una túnica negra, por sus ropas dedujo que sería alguien del Ministro de Magia. Le vio como le tendía un sobre, la cogió sin decir nada mientras el hombre desaparecía.

Theodore se sintió sobrecogido, el corazón le palpitó con fuerza y le tembló la mano que sostenía la carta, al reconocer la letra de su padre. Había dos cartas, abrió la primera que estaba un poco mas desgastada y roída.

_Theodore:_

_Espero que mientras yo este en Azkaban te pido que no olvides quien eres, eres un sangre pura, seas capaz de conservar el apellido Nott durante las siguientes generaciones._

_Fechado en Enero 2001_

Bufaste. Ni un _¿hijo, cómo estás? ¿te encuentras bien? _Pero tampoco te lo esperabas. Siempre tu padre siempre había sido de esa forma contigo. Cortante, hostil. Arrojó con furia la carta al suelo, y abrió le segunda con tanta rabia que casi la rompe.

_Theodore:_

_Hay una cosa de la que no me arrepiento nunca es: que nunca te reclute a la causa del señor oscuro como mortifago. No sabes el alivio que tengo al saber que te mantuviste alejado de todo. No soportaría verte aquí en la cárcel. __No sabes lo feliz que fui al saber que pudiste evitar todo lo que estoy pasando. No habría podido soportar verte un segundo en este sucio lugar. __Quiero que sepas que te tengo siempre en mis recuerdos y tu madre siempre la tengo en mi corazón._

_Fechado septiembre 2001_

Un mes antes de su muerte.

Cayó de rodillas sobre la tumba sollozando. Hasta ese momento, él no había sido consciente del dolor que la pérdida de su padre le produjo. Por primera vez en toda su vida se sentía solo

* * *

E_spero que os haya gustado y disfrutado leyendo_

_Me gustaría que me comentéis si habéis encontrado algún error o fallo, ya que para mi es importante, así en el próximo fic intentare hacerlo mejor, admito cualquier queja, cualquiera critica o cualquier halago xd_

_Lo último y lo más importante, muchas gracias por entrar aquí y leerme__Quiero que sepáis que me costó bastante imaginarme a Theodore y a su padre pero aun así he disfrutado de lo lindo escribiendo e inventando!_

_Besitos a vosotros_

_Karmele _


End file.
